Trunks' Dilemma
by QueenofDemons
Summary: A day from hell, and just when you think it will end by one thing....Turns out its another...Fun story for all. ----Mild note on language-----Enjoy.


Payback

* * *

Rrrrriiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg

* * *

This is how it all began

The sun was barely coming over the distant hills.

Trunks had been training for the past week nonstop

This morning around 3a he came into his room took a 5min shower and fell asleep just as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Rrrrriiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg

Now it was 5:30a and his cell phone was going off

Now not many people know his cell phone number. Except for his mother in his time, his mother in this time, and Gohan.

Selected reasoning could obviously tell him it wasn't his young mother calling him, she was currently asleep with his father in their room.

It may be his mother but he hoped not mainly because it hadn't been that long since he'd seen her.

So he wondered if it had been Gohan, but it was still early so he didn't know who was calling him.

Still he had heard of these annoying telemarketers who call by random numbers anybody at anytime, and if that was the case they had best have made their will.

Trunks opened his eyes and was tempted to blast that phone to the next dimensions since he'd just fallen asleep but decided not too since he had no other way to call his mother.

Trunks grabbed the phone and flipped it open

"ALRIGHT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T HAVE A GOOD REASON I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE OR WHERE YOU ARE I'LL MAKE THE ANDROIDS SEEM LIKE THE NICEST KIDS ON THE BLOCK AND I'LL" Trunks went on till he was cut off

"Sorry for calling so early Trunks but it's me Gohan" Gohan began after apologizing

"…" Trunks was dumbfounded "Gohan" Feeling embarrassed

"Uh Yeah" Gohan said simply

Trunks was tomato red

"Sorry Gohan" Trunks

"Hey don't worry, but I can tell you have your mothers temper" Gohan said simply

"Uh…" Trunks turning an even deeper shade

"You see on our way to Namek Bulma had fallen to sleep and we had gone in this asteroid field and she didn't even wake up even though the ship was throwing her all over the place, and…" Gohan began telling the story

Trunks just blinked it was still early, and he did just wake up, so his patience was a bit thin

"So she didn't even wake up till she fell on Krillin and even though he broke her fall she slapped him anyway" Gohan continuing the story

"Uh Gohan, you didn't just call me to talk to me did you" Trunks said yawning

"Huh, oh no sorry" Gohan "Say Trunks I need your help"

This woke Trunks up from his daze as he began to think of things that could be wrong

"What is it? Are you ok? Have you heard of something? Is there a new threat? What's wrong Gohan tell me….Why haven't you said anything yet?" Trunks rambling

"Uh Trunks you haven't given me a chance to say anything yet" Gohan

"I just did what's wrong Gohan" Trunks

"…Trunks could you meet me at my house **later** today" Gohan

"Sure Gohan what's up" Trunks blinking and rubbing his eyes

"Uh well, let's just say that this will be the **toughest **thing you will **ever** do, I hope you are prepared" Gohan

This peaked Trunks interest, **every** Saiyan loves a challenge no matter what it is, even if their half breeds

Still the half breeds are a little more subtle than the purebreds

"Gohan?" Trunks was going to ask what was up but didn't know if he should

Wondering if that would look like a sign of weakness, but Gohan was his young Sensei and he was curious about the assignment

"Meet me at my house at 7a okay bye" Gohan hanging up

* * *

Trunks sweat dropped and gulped

"7a??" Trunks looking at the clock on his phone and dropped back in bed "There's no way in hell"

Trunks rolled over on his stomach and noticed that suddenly his bed felt a little too comfy.

Trunks' eyes began to slowly get heavy

(Have my pillows always been this fluffy?) Trunks thought to himself before Trunks realized it his eyes seem to have closed automatically (They feel as soft as cotton?)

Trunks jerked himself up from the bed

"Damnit no good" Trunks grabbing his cell phone

It had only been five minutes but Trunks knew he had to get out of his room least he get tempted by his suddenly comfortable bed, for five minutes could end up being eight hours

Trunks changed into his jean ensemble and left his room

Trunks decided to make a few strong espressos, they were small drinks but loaded with caffeine and though he didn't drink coffee too much he knew today he'd need to.

He went down the hallway and wondered if the hallway had ever been this long before

Finally what seemed like an hour later he was downstairs in the kitchen making his triple espresso

Yawning a bit he kicked back against the counter, Trunks went back into a daze, staring at the floor and wondering if the tile had always been white

* * *

Just then Vegeta came into the kitchen

"Trunks" Vegeta

"…" Trunks –No answer-

(Damn kid is he ignoring me on purpose) Vegeta getting upset

"Trunks?" Vegeta a little louder

-No answer-

(Alright ignore me will you) Vegeta

Vegeta charged at the boy and decided to punch him just for ignoring him, still as he did Trunks instinctively dodged and went back where he was.

Vegeta turned to him

"So your finally awake are you?" Vegeta

Vegeta looked at Trunks and as he did Trunks lifted his head up and slowly opened his eyes and it was then that Vegeta was taken aback

Trunks' eyes were solid white and his power level was slowly rising

The energy Trunks was giving off made Vegetas' hair stand on end

"T…Trunks?" Vegeta taken aback

"Cell….This is your final hour" Trunks

Trunks' voice was deep, dark, and cold

Trunks began to power up when suddenly there was a cool whip sound and a ding

Trunks snapped out of it and looked at the machine

"Woah alright its' done now I'll be able to wake up and make it to Gohans on time." Trunks saying taking his cup and downing it

"…" Vegeta watching him

Trunks took his final gulp

"Damnit that's hot" Trunks putting down his cup "Eww that was aweful"

Trunks then blinked a few times

"Father your up?" Trunks finally noticing Vegeta

Trunks was going to ask if he was just leaving for his morning training but knew that that was obvious so didn't

"Well I'm going to Gokus' they need help, I wonder if it's a new enemy" Trunks

"!" Vegeta

"Laters" Trunks saying as he took off

"Blast you Kakkarot, if there is a new enemy then I'll destroy it, then your next" Vegeta going after Trunks

Trunks made it to Gohans about ten minutes before the appointed hour

Trunks touchdown then noticed that his father was heading his direction, usually Trunks' would've been able to sense his father but he was going faster then usual because of his espresso so didn't notice his father

Trunks put his hand to his head, sighed, straightened up, and headed to the door

Vegeta touched down and Trunks was about to knock when the door flung open and Goku plowed into Trunks

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!!" Goku

Vegeta and Trunks went wide-eyed

"Uh" Trunks

"Daddy!" Gohan

"Come now Goku your going and that's final" ChiChi

"NNNNoooooo!" Goku attempting to get away but was tackled down by Gohan

Trunks helped Gohan but had no idea what was going on

" Thanks for coming guys" Gohan

"Uh Gohan" Trunks began but was interrupted by Goku

"I don't need to go, even Vegeta thinks so" Goku said as Vegeta was surprised as being dragged into the conversation suddenly "If I have to go then so does Vegeta"

"Uh what?" Vegeta "What the hell are you volunteering me for this time clown"

"…" Trunks rubbing his eyes (Maybe flying here took more out of me then I thought)

Suddenly Bulma touched down in her helicopter and jumped out

"I think it's a good idea" Bulma

"WHAT!" Goku and Vegeta

"NO, NO NEEDLES" Goku

"!!" Vegeta finally grasping the situation

"!" Trunks

(Man so embarrassing) Gohan turning red

"No Way!" Vegeta and Goku

Trunks smiled and tackled Vegeta as he was beginning to take off

"Damn you boy" Vegeta "You'd dare hand me over to the she-devil"--Meaning Bulma--

"Why not it isn't as though its me" Trunks saying to Vegeta out of Bulmas' earshot

They loaded everyone in after hog tying Goku and Vegeta with a new Saiyan Proof rope Bulma created for this special occasion and began to go on their way

"No! no needles" Goku still crying the same ol tune

"So Gohan, where are we going?" Trunks curiousity overcoming him

"The dentist" Gohan

Trunks just smiled

**Another note to the readers**

I hope you all liked the story

If you liked it, let me know

If you would like other stories, feel free to give me tips on stories you would like created.

Review it and let me know

**If you have any questions regarding the story or are confused e-mail me or review it and I will answer your questions. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story so check back.**

Disclaimer--I do not own DBZ, or Yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment.—I did get into Yu-gi-oh and the mind link thing, and soul room chambers is from there, but everything else is just for fun --** Take care…..QOD**


End file.
